In liquid crystal display devices, an alignment layer is one of the important structures and may achieve specific orientation structures after friction or UV irradiation, so that the liquid crystal molecules in contact therewith are arranged (i.e., oriented) according to a specific direction to achieve the object of filtering light using liquid crystal.
The alignment layer is typically located in a liquid crystal display substrate (such as an array substrate, or a color filter substrate) and is a cover on all the other display structures such as a thin film transistor array, a pixel electrode, a color filter film and the like. The alignment layer is formed by curing an alignment material comprising a polyimide, a crosslinking agent, a solvent, and the like.
Liquid crystal display devices will inevitably produce some electromagnetic radiation during use, resulting in adverse effects on human health.